supermarioglitchy4fandomcom_es-20200214-history
SM64: Retarded Recap 2015
SM64: Retarded Recap 2015, (Resumen Retrasado 2015 en español) ''o simplemente ''Retarded Recap 2015, es el vídeo 258º hecho por SuperMarioGlitchy4. Este blooper fue hecho especialmente para cerrar el año 2015. Sinopsis En este último vídeo del 2015, Mario esta decepcionado de que su pizza estuvo expirada por casi un año (Enero 5, 2015), así que (gracias a SMG4) el decide ir de vuelta en el tiempo para prevenir que su pizza expire. aun si significa alterar el resto del pasado, a la manera retrasada. Trama SMG4 introduce el vídeo anunciando que el va a reseñar el año con el mismo y Mario, justo cuando la cámara se desenfoca y un palo de paleta de nieve con un parecido a Mario atado a ello esta en el lugar de Mario, haciendo que SMG4 se moleste. El sale de la habitación y le grita a Mario que ya están grabando. SMG4 dice el nombre de Mario (sorprendentemente con la voz de Luigi) cuando Mario esta viendo algo. Se revela que Mario esta decepcionado de que su pizza ha estado expirada desde Enero 5, 2015. Cuando Mario le pregunta a SMG4 sobre eso, el dice que "ha estado muerta por un año, no puedes regresar en el tiempo ni nada". Sin embargo, esto le da una idea a Mario para que regrese de vuelta en el tiempo a la fecha de caducidad, poniendo a un lado la trama del blooper. Mario saca la maquina del tiempo del Profesor E. Gadd, y la activa. SMG4 trata de detenerlo, en vano. Mario aterriza en el tiempo donde los eventos de "SM64 Christmas 2015 - Christmas Crazies" tomaron lugar. Justo cuando Enzo saca una mega bomba, Mario reconoce los eventos, y cuando el nota a Santa Claus, el cree que el "hizo algo en esta parte y salvo la Navidad". El entonces lanza a Santa hacia Enzo, pero Enzo esquiva el ataque, llevando a que Santa aterrice en una chimenea, quemandolo vivo. Mario cree que el "salvo al mundo", pero en realidad, el destruyo la Navidad. Mario entonces aparece en el final de "SM64: Ssenmodnar 0 - Release the Retardness!", pero justo cuando el le dice a SMG4 que lo seduzca, el entonces se da cuenta de su error y salta desde el puente, pero reaparece en el sótano del Castillo justo antes del impacto. Ahí, el nota al Mario del vídeo "arreglando" la TV descompuesta, y dice que el "cree que eso cuenta", justo cuando el desaparece, yendo mas lejos al pasado. Mario entonces termina en el espacio de tiempo de "Guards N' Retards: Swag Magic.", donde el ve a Swagmaster69696969696 sacudiendo su parte trasera. El retrocede en shock y sorpresa mientras el desaparece una vez mas. Mario reaparece en "SM64 Bloopers: Shell Shocked". Mario de repente nota a Wario cargando hacia el Koopa Loco, y Mario lo confunde con un luchador Mexicano, disparando a Wario. Mario entonces aparece en "Grand Theft Mario - If Mario was in... GTA V", aterrizando sobre un policía. El mira a su alrededor antes de re-desaparecer. Mario entonces aterriza en el lapso de tiempo de "SM64: Cooking with Mario & Bowser 3!", donde el aparece adentro de uno de los helicópteros apuntando al barco de Mario y Bowser, causando que el policía adentro, junto con SMG4 quien sigue pidiendo un burrito, griten y que la nave se estrelle en el Shy Guy. Aparece "Retarded64: An Overdose of Dr. Mario", donde Mario termina en el hospital. El camina por el alrededor, mirando en una habitación donde Dr. Mario esta tragando un barril lleno de píldoras. Mario, estando reconfortado, dice que "su inteligencia nunca falla en asombrarlo, antes de ir mucho mas lejos al pasado de nuevo. "SM64 Halloween 2015: The 2Spooky Story": Mario aparece en la fiesta de esqueletos, donde el nota a uno de los esqueletos cogiendo a Frankie. El dice "Eso es asqueroso", antes de salir de la mansión, y nota a Waluigi dándole RCP a Wario. Mario entonces vomita asqueado. "SM64 Bloopers: Luigi Labyrinth": Mario y SMG4 están atrapados adentro de la guarida de los Muñecos de Luigi, rodeados de Muñecos de Luigi. Mario grita "SÁQUENME EL DIABLO FUERA DE AQUÍ" antes de volver a usar la maquina del tiempo del Profesor E. Gadd, pero no antes de que un Muñeco de Luigi se pone en el camino y desaparece junto con Mario. "SMG4 Plays Merio Nernterndos 2": Luke Lerdwichagul esta jugando Left 4 Dead 2, justo cuando el Muñeco de Luigi y Mario aparecen en frente de el. El empieza a gritar y a disparar repetidamente mientras Mario desaparece. "SM64: War of the Fat Italians 2015 (600k Special)": Mario aparece en la arena donde Mario y SMG4 están a punto de hacer una batalla de rap, pero cuando Nintendofan997 introduce la batalla de rap, Mario dispara a SMG4, y hace que el otro Mario gane por default, aunque el halla ayudado a su mismo del pasado a hacer trampa. "Sonic the Derphog: Egg and Peach.": Mientras Dr. Eggman y la Princesa Peach están viendo TV, Mario dice que el "odia este canal", causando que Dr. Eggman grite. "Super Pokemans 64: Legendary Pokemon": Mario mira por alrededor del interior de la cueva mientras que el Mario de ese blooper y el esquiador montan sobre un Snorlax. "SM64: The BattleToads Justice Crew": Mientras Dr. Pootis esta cantando en llamas durante su pelea contra el Super Toad Gay de la Justicia, Mario lo mira sorprendido, y entonces se une a el con el canto. "SM64 Bloopers: Shy Guy Showdown": Cuando Awkward Guy es distraído por una Shy Gal, Mario aparace como la cabeza de la Shy Gal, asustando a Awakward Guy. "Retarded64: Revenge of Freddy's Spaghettiria": Mientras que Chica baila en llamas, Mario se une a ella. "DerpTV: Super Happy Fun Fun Gameshow": Durante la "Hora de Oportunidad" de Frankie, un Yeti se dirige hacia el. De repente, Mario aparece y en cuanto el Yeti lo ve, se dirige hacia el en su lugar. Mario grita y vuelve a usar la maquina del tiempo una vez mas. pero no antes de que el Yeti lo alcance y desaparesca junto con Mario. Tubbieanfitrión entonces grita que esta fuera. "SM64: The werid ticking sound (parody)": Mientras que SMG4, Mario (el del blooper ya mencionado), Luigi, Peach, y Waluigi están cantando una canción diciendo sus nombres respectivamente a un sonido de tic, Mario y el Yeti aparecen y causan que todos entren en pánico, mientras que Dumbledore aparece y dice su nombre. Mario jadea mientras viaja mas atrás en el pasado. "SM64 Bloopers: Casino, Cards and Chaos": Mario termina adentro del casino, remarcando que el "debería parar de hacer cosas locas o sino va a desordenar el mundo", justo cuando nota a Mario, de ese blooper, y a Luigi bailando felizmente en frente de Toad. De repente, un aura causa que los tres cambien de apariencia, poniendo a Mario en shock. "Mario Simulator Interactive! (500k Subscribers)": Mientras que Toad aparece lentamente, Mario esta sorprendido y huye justo antes de que Toad gritara que la princesa ha sido capturada, haciendo enojar al otro Mario. Mario entonces se ríe y se burla de que el otro Mario tiene que salvar a la princesa, pero enfurecido, el último Mario le lanza el botón A al primero, causando un Game Over. Mientras que Mario desaparece, la palabra Game Over es llevada con el. "SM64 Bloopers: The Hangover": Mario termina adentro del primer piso del castillo, cuando entonces nota a Bowser disfrazado de hada. Mientras que el otro Mario (quien esta desnudo) y SMG4 miran a Bowser. Mario hace una impresión de Markiplier mientras que desaparece. "Retarded64: Princess Capturing Simulator": Unos policías están en frente del Castillo de Bowser mientras interrogan a "Mario", sin saber que en realidad es Bowser disfrazado. Entonces de repente, el Mario real aparece. Los policías le disparan a Bowser, haciéndolo explotar, y causando un Game Over. Mientras que Mario desaparece, el reloj pingas de Bowser es llevado con el. "SM64: Meet the Luigi": Luigi esta a punto de pelear contra Bowser por la última caja de espagueti, hasta que Mario asusta a Luigi con el reloj pingas de Bowser, causando que Luigi explote. Mientras que Bowser esta en shock, Mario desaparece después de reírse de Luigi y llamarlo "asustadizo". "SM64 Bloopers: Shoot to the Observatory in the Sky": Mientras que Bowser lee un cuento para dormir a las Lumas, Mario le dice que a Bowser que esta aburriendo a todos y le dice que deje de hacerlo antes de desaparecer. "Retarded64: The Toad, the Fat and the Ugly": Mario Rana sale del agua, sosteniendo un letrero que dice "¡TE AMO! ¡¡toadette!!" con una foto de Toad en frente de Toadette. Toadette se horroriza y le dispara a Mario Rana, dejando a Toad sorprendido por eso. El otro Mario no esta asombrado. "SMG4 Plays Merio Nernterndoes": Mario se saca de onda al ver la pantalla de titulo de Super Toad Generations 67. "SM64 Bloopers: The Pirate Plumbers": Mario ve a Luigi, el cual tiene su cabeza siendo devorada por Mr. Squidge, y el se toma una selfie con el antes de desaparecer, justo cuando Ben aparece enloquecido. "SM64: The SMG4 QNA (400k Subs :D)": La cabeza de Weegee con ojos de Illuminati se ríe malvadamente en frente de SMG4. Mario aparece y se asusta por el Illuminati, pero el Toad Illuminati lo corrige diciendo "Weegee-inati". Antes de desaparecer, Mario le dice a Toad que se calle. "SM64 Bloopers: Can the Villager come out to play?": El Mario de ese blooper se esta escondiendo sigilosamente del Aldeano, hasta que Mario aparece y hace ruidos, causando que el otro Mario se enoje con el por hacer eso. Entonces el Aldeano rompe la puerta, y Mario desaparece con una cara de troll mientras que su el del pasado esta a punto de ser asesinado por el Aldeano. "The Wacky Wario Bros.: Golfing for Gold": Mario se pregunta si es Enero y que hora es, antes de ver a Waluigi diciendo "¡Hora de Waluigi! mientras empieza a bailar. Mario pronto le grita, quien esta al lado de Wario, para que se calle. Waluigi entonces persigue a Mario, hasta que Mario lo envía de vuelta en el tiempo. "Guards N' Retards: Le Train Breach": Waluigi aparece aun gritando entre Chris y Swagmaster y los asusta. "Retarded64: Return to Freddy's Spaghettiria": Cuando Chica esta a punto de ordenar 10,434 pizzas con la tarjeta de crédito de Mario, Mario aparece y encuentra su billetera. El deja a Chica inconsciente y desaparece victoriosamente, dejando a Toy Freddy preguntándose que esta pasando en frente de ella. "Ssenmodnar 10 (350K Apocalypse Special)": El Mario de ese blooper dice que "va a ser uno de esos días", mientras que la Cabeza de Mario empieza a aproximarse al castillo. Mario aparece encima de la Cabeza de Mario, y le mete un cohete detrás de la cabeza para acelerar el aterrizaje, causando que la Tierra entera explote y que saque a Mario volando hacia el espacio. "Sonic the Derphog: The Item Brick": Knuckles esta enloquecido, mientras tiene alucinaciones. Mario no tiene idea de lo que le pasa a Knuckles, y tampoco Sonic tiene. Ambos encojen los hombros antes de que Mario desaparece.Categoría:Bloopers Categoría:Bloopers hechos en 2015 Categoría:Temporada 5 Categoría:Especiales